Left Behind
by StarGirl05
Summary: Bella and Grace Winchester move to Forks at the beginning of Freshman year. Grace was abandoned by her brothers and left there. What happens when they come back.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Twilight or Supernatural** **AN.**

 **This will follow storyline of Twilight except, Bella moved to Forks when she was a freshman, and Jacob was a werewolf all along. The first book storyline will take place during Freshman-Sophmore years, and the second book for Junior-Senior years. The story will take place in the second book, starting before the Cullens leave, then going into afterwords.**

 **The pairings will be,**

 **OC\Jacob**

 **Bella\Edward**

 **Dean\Castiel**

 **Sam\Gabriel**

 **Please Enjoy and Review. More reviews=quicker updates**

 **Grace's POV**

My name is Grace Marie Winchester, sister to Sam and Dean Winchester. How have you never heard of me, you may ask? They ditched me. I will never forget that day.

 _Flashback_

 _As Sam and Dean pulled up in Charlie Swan's driveway( a former hunter and family friend, he is my honorary uncle), a million thoughts whirled through my head. See I go into High school this coming school year. I have never been to public school before. I have alway done online school. When they got my stuff up to my room and were ready to leave, they promised me they would visit. Somehow, I know they won't. As they pull out of the driveway, I make a silent prayer to anyone who could hear and listen. **Please keep my brothers safe** I know that Uncle Charlie's daughter Bella was coming into town to stay with him. We would go by during the summer when she was here. We were best friends. She knew about hunting and knew how to fight. She only wanted to do research because she was clumsy._

 _Flashback end_

So that was how my life changed that day. She and I continued to be best friends. It is the start of Junior year at high school. The boys haven't visited or even called once. For all I know, they could be dead. Honestly, sometimes I really wouldn't care. I mean, I know they sent me here to protect me, but not even a call. A birthday card. A bit of contact so I kmow they are alive. Is that to much to ask. I guess so. Well, anyway, the worst part was that they promised to be there for my first boyfriend and give him a lecture on how if they broke my heart, he would be on the buisness end of a shotgun. Well, they mostly missed that too. I am happily dating Jacob Black. He lives in La Push. His Father sold Dad the truck Bella and I share. Not that she really uses it. See, she is dating a vampire. Yes, a real vampire. Though he and is family only drink animal blood. He, also, is very wealthy ,due to the fact his family has no need to eat or drink. Did I mention they have been alive for a while. Well, I can't say anything about who Bella dates, due to the fact, I am dating a werewolf. Yep. He and his family aren't like other werewolves either. They don't kill people, and can somewhat control when they shift. So, in a way, I am glad the boys didn't come back. It still stings and Bella and Uncle Charlie can tell too. Little did I know, my life would soon change. It all started on my 17th birthday.


	2. Birthday

**I don't own Twilight or Supernatural**

 **AN: I know the house should only have two bedrooms, but for the sake of my story, it has five.**

 **Grace's POV**

Today is my 17th birthday. I am suprised I have lived this long. I mean, with hunts,James, and Victoria. I would not be awake, but Bella is currently staring at me.

"Good morning Bella."

"Good morning Gracie " I go by Gracie. Only Jacob can call me Grace. Well, he and my brothers. No, I am not ruining this day. Bella leaves the room so I can change. When I come downstairs, I see Bella and Uncle Charlie in the living room. They say,"Happy Birthday Gracie."

"Thanks guys."

I find out that we are going to the Cullen's house first, then to First Beach tonight for the La Push celebration. I hear the phone ring and Uncle Charlie goes and gets it. When he hears who it is, he looks angry. Then Bella and I hop in the truck. As we head out there, the conversation is mostly about Bella thinking I am getting clothes from Alice. I think I will too. Something cool I found out, is that Edward can't read my mind due to my tattoo. I am yet to figure out why he can't read Bella's mind. I shouldn't smell of werewolf. We also planned on us taking showers before we went to the beach, so we wouldn't smell of vampire. Uncle Charlie knows about the vampires and werewolves. It is annoying we have to go to these procautions, but we must. As we pull into the driveway and get out, I see Alice is already in the front yard waiting for us. She is excited. She runs to me(at human speed thankfully) She gives me a hug.

She says,"Happy 17th birthday Gracie."

"Thank you"

We go inside. There is a table with gifts, and many chairs, so we all have somewhere to sit.

They say,"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

Alice then hands me a package.

She says," It is from me and Jasper"

Inside, was a picture of all of them plus Bella and I.

She says,"For your scrapbook, that you are going to recieve later. I need to talk to you in a few minutes."

"Thank you"

From Edward and Bella, a camera. From Emmett and Rosalie, a sketchbook and coloring pencils(I love drawing). From Carlisle and Esme, I got an art book. I say thank you to all of them. We sit and talk for a few minutes, when Alice motions for me to follow her outside. When I get outside, she says,"Gracie, I had a vision."

"What about?"

" Four men. In a black car. Two called you Grace."

"What did they look like."

"Two, the ones who called you Grace, were wearing plaid. One of the two had your color hair, and the other was tall and you looked like him with different hair. The other two were wearing a trenchcoat. He had black hair and blue eyes. The other was dressed normally. That man had blonde hair, blue eyes." That is true, I look like Sam with dark hair.

"My brothers were the first two. I don't know about the other 2."

"Oh" She knows about my brothers abandoning me.

Soon after that, we were leaving. We quickly took showers and changed clothes. Then we headed to First beach. We got there in time to see Jacob, Sam, Seth,Paul,and Leah come out into the clearing. I got out and waved. They ran over here.

Jacob said," Happy birthday Grace."

"Thanks Jake."

The other werewolves said," Happy birthday Gracie"

"Thank you guys."

I got art supplies and photos from the pack. They all got thank yous in return. Jacob decided to ride back with Bella and I. When I got home, I saw a black impala i. the driveway. Jacob looked at me. He knows about them too. As we walk inside the house, I see four men sitting on the couch. We have 5 bedrooms in the house. so I guess if they are staying, they are doubleing up. There on the couch sat my brothers. I give Charlie a look, and try to sneak through hidden beside Bella. Didn't work.

Dean said," Grace."

"Its Gracie to you" I say with venom.

They flinched. Sam gets up to try to hugme. I push him away. He trys again, and Jacob interfers and says," Can't you tell she doesn't want to be hugged."

"And just who are you exactly."

"Her boyfriend of 2 years."

"Oh" I can't help it and start to cry. Jacob hugs me. He gives Uncle Charlie a look. And we go upstairs with Bella.


	3. Boys

**I don't own Twilight or Supernatural**

 **Grace's POV**

At school the next day, I am just really hoping the boys decided to leave. I barely missed them this morning. I also see the boys parked out front. If I run, I might make it to my truck in time. I'll ask Charlie if I can stay in La Push with Leah. I run and make it. Then Dean and Sam pull up in the parking space next to me and Sam says, "Get in." I say in my mind in attempt although Edward can't hear my thoughts, because of my anti possession tattoo, _Get them away from me._ Doesn't work. I sigh and climb out and stand by Sam's window.

I bend down and say," What about my truck, Bella is going with her boyfriend. "

I start to climb back in my truck when Sam says," If you don't get in here, I will pull you in. Charlie and you can come get it later."

I sigh and get in. As soon as I close the door and buckle up, Dean says, " Grace..."

"Its Gracie."

"We're sorry."

"Sorry... Gone for about 3 years of my life, promise to visit, promise to call. You couldn't do either, and as far as I KNEW YOU WERE DEAD! HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT! You know what, pull over."

He pulled over. I got out and said,"Bye."

I took off walking back towards the school. When I finally get to the school, I collapse in my seat and sob. I realize crying ain't gonna get me anywhere, and I drive over to the station and ask Charlie if I can stay at Leah's. When I walk in, I say to Charlie, " Can I say at Leah's until they leave."

"No, but you can spend a little more time than usual. "


	4. Say something

I don't own Twilight or Supernatural

AN: I hope you guys are enjoying this. If you have any suggestions, questions, thoughts on the chapter, or just want to say anything, please review.

Grace's POV

I call Billy. He says," Hello"

"Hey Billy, how are you?"

"I'm good, and you Gracie."

"I'm good. May I come down and hang out with Jacob today?"

"Of course Gracie."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He then hangs up. I got into my car and drive down there. When I pull into Billy's driveway, I see a smiling Jacob. I get out and he hugs me. Then Sam walks up to me. I didn't see him.

He says," Hey Gracie, I'm so sorry about your brothers."

"Its okay." Then Jacob says," No it isn't. They left you and now walk back into your life like nothing happened." He starts to shake. I place my hand on his chest.

"Your right, it isn't okay. I can't change what they did. I am thankful that they are alive though."

"Your right I guess. I still don't trust them. I'll ask Leah if she can stay with you."

"Ok"

* * *

Charlie says yes, so Leah and I drove back into town. Bella told the Cullens. When we pulled into the driveway, I see the Impala. Leah tenses up. I look at her, silently begging her not to shift. She calms down, and we go inside. Sam and Dean are being glared at by Charlie. Leah is getting mad, so I take her upstairs. She is furious. I say,"Calm down Leah."

"I want to kill them."

" I understand, but it wouldn't be good for either of us if you shift."

"Yeah, your right."

"Hey Gracie, would you and Leah come down here for a second." Charlie calls.

We head down stairs. Bella was in the living room with Sam and Dean.

Charlie says," Bella and I was just telling the boys about your skill on the piano. Would you play a song or two?"

"Sure." I grab the growing binder of sheet music. I open it up to the perfect song. Say something by Christina Aguilera and Great big world.

I sit down at the piano, I begin to play.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something"

Sam and Dean's face was priceless. I decide to play Praying by Kesha.

"Well, you almost had me fooled

Told me that I was nothing without you  
Oh, but after everything you've done  
I can thank you for how strong I have become

'Cause you brought the flames and you put me through hell  
I had to learn how to fight for myself  
And we both know all the truth I could tell  
I'll just say this is "I wish you farewell"

I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin'  
I hope your soul is changin', changin'  
I hope you find your peace  
Falling on your knees, prayin'

I'm proud of who I am  
No more monsters, I can breathe again  
And you said that I was done  
Well, you were wrong and now the best is yet to come  
'Cause I can make it on my own, oh  
And I don't need you, I found a strength I've never known  
I'll bring thunder, I'll bring rain, oh  
When I'm finished, they won't even know your name

You brought the flames and you put me through hell  
I had to learn how to fight for myself  
And we both know all the truth I could tell  
I'll just say this is "I wish you farewell"

I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin'  
I hope your soul is changin', changin'  
I hope you find your peace  
Falling on your knees, prayin'

Ah sometimes, I pray for you at night, oh  
Someday, maybe you'll see the light  
Whoa oh oh oh, some say, in life, you're gonna get what you give  
But some things only God can forgive

Yeah! (I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin')  
I hope your soul is changin', changin'  
I hope you find your peace  
Falling on your knees, prayin'"

Again it was priceless.


	5. Not a chapter

**I am excepting beta requests.**

I would like someone to keep me on schedule, help me with grammer(proofreader), and help with ideas. If may not except your request if I read your story/stories and our writing styles don't mix. Please PM if you would beta.


	6. Shopping?

**I don't own Twilight or Supernatural**

 **Gracie's POV**

After my little show, Leah, Bella(who had just came home from work), and I went back upstairs. Leah was dangerously close to shifting, and I didn't want to explain that to the boys so Bella and I hurriedly calmed her down.

That night, I lay awake thinking about what would have happened if I never came here. Or if my brothers kept true to their promise.

Bella and Leah lay snoring like freight trains, and I can't help but smile to myself. They, I realized, would be with me through thick and thin. They were my family. And I know this, I pity the fool who messes with my family.

The wolves know about my former hunting. They understood that those things were hurting people. I'm surprised that they didn't ask me to end the Cullen's. Bella and I had tried to tell the vamps, but only Jasper, Emmett, and surprisingly Rosalie believed us. I discovered that she was trying to protect Bella by scaring her off. She pretends to hate us in front of them, but is actually our friend. I am secretly trying to see if there are ways to reverse a vampire. They had admitted they wish they were human. I am 99% sure there is a way. I just need to find it.

Jasper hates Alice, but pretends to love her so she doesn't know he knows of her cheating. Yeah, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie caught Edward and Alice well... I think you can fill in the blank. We have decided not to tell Bella. We didn't want to break her heart. Jasper gave them the message to stay away from my brothers until they are gone.

The next morning, I wake up to Leah snoring like a log. I get up and take a shower. I put on a pair of dark jeans, a white tee-shirt, and a black jacket. My hair is in a neat bun. I put on my makeup and walk back into my room. I run into Charlie upstairs and I quietly tell him my plans for today. Leah, Bella, and I would head into town to go shopping, and would "coincidentally" run into Jacob and Paul. We would call Charlie for permission to hang out with them in La Push and would head down there.

Jacob had told me he considered wrapping Bella and I up in bubble wrap, dropping her off with the vamps, and taking me to La Push.I told him that only in his wildest dreams would I let that happen. He laughed.

We had almost made it out unnoticed when one of the men my brothers where with saw us.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Sorry about Sam and Dean",

As soon as he said that, the boys appeared. Frick! Leah was already close to shifting.

" Hey Grac...ie, Bella, and Leah, where are you guys going. "

"Shopping"

Bella said that. The boys were in thought so we ran. Naturally, they caught us. We were so close. Sam put his hand on my shoulder. With the luck of an angel, the pack drove up. They stepped out and gave the boys a challenging look.

"Let go of her if you want to keep the hand." said Quil.

"What makes you think you can actually do that? And who are you guys anyway?"

"She's family and no one messes with our family. You may be her brothers but we are there for her." said Seth.

They flinched and Jacob used that distraction to remove Sam's hand and pull me away. Before they noticed anything, Bella, Leah, and I were 5 feet away. Sam (my brother) looked sad. I, honestly, wanted to say something but I stopped myself. How do I care about someone who has continuously proven they don't.

Sam(the pack) led Jacob(who was about to shift) away before he could do anything.


End file.
